


Monarchs of the Glen

by Hubbubble



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubbubble/pseuds/Hubbubble
Summary: Byleth reflects on how the Golden Deer have changed.





	Monarchs of the Glen

**Author's Note:**

> I think the Golden Deer will probably always be my favourites, I just love them all so much. This is just meant to be a little story about Byleth meeting them all again after the timeskip. I really hope you enjoy it!

When Byleth returned from his five years of absence, his first concern was for his students, had they been injured? or even worse - killed? Thankfully neither had happened, and they all made it safely to Garreg Mach on what would have been the day of the Millennium Festival.

Over the next few days, as the Alliance moved to repair the monastery, Byleth had the opportunity to find out how his students had spent the last five years.

Claude lead the Leicster Alliance brilliantly, bringing over many to support him, and keeping those who didn't from openly breaking away. Hilda, although sometimes displaying some of her old habits, was clearly dedicated to her firnds and allies. Lorenz, despite his oppostion to Claude, obiovusly had the best interedst of the Alliance's people in mind, he also seemed to have (mostly) postponed his search for a wife. Lysithea was still just as studious and perhaps even more dedicated than before, Byleth just hoped she had been taking good care of herself.

Marianne was cleary much happier, she was still very shy and struggled somedays, but it was clear to her friends how much better she was feeling. Leonie had been able to start working as a mercenary, helping the Alliance in various ways, and sending the money back to her village, she was already developing a reputation as a skilled and reliable mercenary. Ignatz had continued to train as a knight, but he had also continued his painting and was no longer afraid for his friends to see them. Last but not least was Raphael, whou had been able to remain brimming with optiism and cheer over the years of conclfict.

Even Byleth himself had changed much, almost entirely thanks to his students influence, though he still had trouble with expressing what he wanted to. So he found himself, alone in the new meeting room, not only thinking about startegy for the coming battles, but also how to let his students - former students know how proud he was of them at todays meeting, though he hoped they knew he was very proud of them already. Perhaps he would just tell them what was written here.


End file.
